


Incubus Rising

by Notsalony



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Body Modification, Bullying, Incubus!Merton, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Public lewdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Merton has always had certain desires.  But he put them to the back of his mind because they were never going to happen.  Somethings, despite the lore, just aren’t real.  So how was he to believe that he was experiencing something when he thought it was impossible.
Relationships: Merton Dingle/Merton Dingle, Merton Dingle/Tommy Dawkins
Kudos: 4





	Incubus Rising

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank commissioner 6 for this idea.

Why did she _always_ have to come now?

Merton silently fumed as he sat back and watched as Lori and Tommy were fanning out in the park as he leaned against a tree. Why was it always them? Why couldn’t it just be the two of them anymore?

Sure Lori knew his secret but what was Merton?

Hadn’t he stood by him when he had no one? Hadn’t he taught him how to tap into the wolf and control it? Hadn’t he helped him lose all that weight when the wolf was always eating that stupid chicken bucket and stealing more chicken? It was all him. He’d been there since the beginning.

Stupid Lori.

Stupid blonde Lori

Stupid blonde female Lori.

Yeah… okay so he knew from the start that there was never going to be that sort of relationship between him and Tommy. Tommy was hopelessly straight. After all he’d nearly gotten killed how many times trying to be Staci and now Lori? And at least he was tolerant _now._ He’d not always been.

Memories of some of the things that Tommy had said to him and done to him before he got cursed and had to give up so much of his life to be around the one person he could tell and get help for his problems.

Things that left scars. He rubbed at his shoulder. Did Tommy even remember that? Did Tommy even know that he’d cut Merton and damaged a new shirt? Did he care that Merton had had to go home and get yelled at about the damage and the cost of new shirts? Now, sure, but then… he’d have laughed it off and told Merton it was his own fault for being such a dweeb.

That moment had been the moment that made Merton switch to being a Goth.

Tommy had been at the heart of a lot of his life and they’d never really talked about it. Not now, and not about before. Tommy didn’t like being reminded that he’d not been that great a person before the curse. Merton would never forget. Not till after that scar faded enough that he didn’t have to feel the pain from it.

He was stood there leaning against the tree stewing about what a mess his life was and how Tommy didn’t even seem to notice or care what he was doing to Merton by flaunting it all in his face. His mind so mixed up in things he didn’t realize he’d leaned into something wet. But as he leaned against the tree he could smell it becoming stronger. He sniffed around and wrinkled up his nose and sniffed around till he found the clear fluid he’d leaned into.

Damn it, the dry cleaning on this cloak was a nightmare.

He pulled it off and folded it over his arm. Wait… there weren’t any animals that left that big a slime trail that was that color. He paused and studied it.

“Yo, Merton, why are you looking at the tree?” Tommy called back to him as he watched Merton getting so close to the goo.

“Because I think this is a clue to what we’re up against.” He collected the specimen jars from his pockets and started taking samples. He could do this. Better than both of _those two_ put together. Sure, Lori had the brains to give him a run for his money but she didn’t seem to want to apply that to any sort of studies yet. And Tommy couldn’t always follow him when he was speaking basic English some days. But while it irked him that he couldn’t compete with them in the physical department, at least he could beat them hands down with the science and the magic.

“The goo?” Lori frowned, turning back towards Merton.

“The _goo_ is a mucus secretion… and if I had to guess… demonic in nature.”

“What makes you think demon?” Tommy frowned, moving closer. He didn’t like the idea of demons, let alone that Merton was so close to their _secretions_.

“The color, the placement, oh and the way it’s melting this guy’s skull down here in the bushes.” He pointed with his pen that he’d been using to feed the mucus into the container.

“the way it’s doing what now?!” Lori rushed over to find a naked guy who’s head was melted down to the skull that was starting to melt as well. “Holy cow… how the fuc… wait… why’s he naked…?” Lori tilted his head.

“I’d have thought that was obvious.” Merton frowned.

“Yeah…” Tommy blinked at her.

“Is this a guy thing?” She wrinkled her nose.

“No… he’s naked, and still erect even though he’s dead. That screams magic, the mucus says demon, but the fact that he’s naked, hard and in the bushes _here_ of all places… Incubus.”

“I don’t get it…” Lori frowned.

“Well Incubi are…”

“No I get that, male sex demon. I also get why you think sex demon but why Incubus and why’s it make sense here?”

“Oh this is a _very_ popular place.” Merton nodded. “Half our graduating class were conceived in these bushes.”

“what?” She dead panned.

“Yeah, my parents parked over there on their first date…” Tommy frowned as he looked at the spot. “Like they’re parked now…” He sighed.

“And they what… left the car to fuck in the bushes?”

“Yep.” Tommy nodded.

“I have a feeling your dad isn’t getting lucky tonight.” Lori rolled her eyes. “But you were saying Incubi?”

“Yeah, pretty sure it’s an incubus.” Merton nodded.

“Why…?” Tommy tired to wave her off. “What?”

“you asked…” He sighed.

“Well, if you look at him, he’s clearly still hard, but there’s signs that he came.” Merton pointed to an empty but tied off condom in the victim’s hand. “And then there’s the fluid discharge behind his balls.” He pointed the pen and sure enough there was a thick fluid still dribbling out of his ass. “Female sex demons would have concerned themselves with his front side, and they’d never have let him use a condom. So that says Incubi and the fluid in back is part of how it feeds. It probably will come back with dna from the last victim. Since they survive by drinking sperm. Hence the empty condom.”

“And the goo?”

“Marking it’s target with a scent mark that would make sure it didn’t come back to this spot with the next one.”

“You mean it’s doing a forensic counter measure?” Lori came up to study the goo.

“Yeah… I didn’t even realize I’d gotten into it; it was that well-hidden. But the smell.” He held up a sample and Lori backed off waving in front of her nose. “As strong as that is once it’s touched here and now to us, it’ll be that powerful in a week or a month from now to the Incubus. He’ll be able to tell for a long while that this is where he left a body and not to come back to this spot so he doesn’t form any sort of pattern.”

“That speaks to not being a newbie.” Lori sighed.

“Which means more bodies are probably all over town.” Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah… unfortunately. At least two more. Taking samples and running dna off of the fluid in the guy’s ass will give us who the guy before him was. And running his dna, finger prints, and dental will tell us who he is.” He was taking kits out and started taking samples.

“You are weirdly okay with this…” Lori frowned.

“I drive a hearse, dress in all black, and am president of the Goth club. My best friend is a werewolf, and for the better part of the last three years I’ve been fighting monsters, gods, demons, demi gods, and forces of nature on a nearly weekly basis. I’m kinda used to it.” He shrugged.

“Oh, I get that, I meant man handling a naked dead guy who’s dick you’re holding to get samples.” Lori blinked.

“Oh.” Merton blushed.

“Merton’s not straight.” Tommy supplied helpfully. Making Merton blush harder. They hadn’t talked about it. But he was pretty sure that his only _female_ crush being Buffy that Tommy had figured out that his attention lay elsewhere. And Tommy had gotten better about not using slurs and saying things about people who weren’t straight. But he didn’t seem to grasp that Merton might want to tell people on his own terms.

“thanks.” Merton muttered under his breath, no longer meeting either of their eyes as he collected the samples.

_SMACK_

“Ow… what’s that for?” Tommy whined as Lori smacked his chest and pointed at Merton. “What? He’s not… I…”

_Smack_

“OW! Stop hitting me!” Tommy complained, dodging her hand.

“Then stop giving me a reason to.” She crossed her arms.

“I… what’s wrong?” Tommy frowned.

“It’s okay.” Merton sighed, still not looking at either of them.

“Uh, clearly it’s not.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Tommy.”

“Merton, he needs to know.” Lori crossed her arms harder.

“Lori, beating Tommy up isn’t going to get him to understand that while he felt he was helping by trying to get us out of an awkward situation, outing me isn’t the best way to go about that. Nor does he understand that that hurts me when he does that.”

“HE DOES THAT MORE THAN JUST NOW?!” Lori gave Tommy a dark look.

“How is telling people he’s not straight a bad thing?” Tommy held up his hands.

“Tommy, what would happen if someone went and told your parents that you weren’t straight?” Lori glared at him and stomped her foot while she waited.

“They’d laugh it off. There’s a reason why I’m not allowed to have girls up on the second floor.” Tommy looked proud of himself.

“And if _someone_ told Merton’s parents?” She tried to be patient.

“They took it pretty good…. I thought.” Her look of utter shock and Merton’s sagging shoulders made him think that maybe he’d missed something.

“Tommy… My parents shut off my internet, took away my privileges, and threatened to send me off to a conversion camp.”

“What’s a conversion camp?” Tommy blinked confused.

“my god…” Lori blinked at him owlishly as she realized just how ignorant Tommy was about the world. “A conversion camp is where they take guys like Merton who aren’t like you, drug them, rape them, electrocute them, and torture them till they’re willing to prove they’re straight now so they can go back to their ruined lives and try to just muddle through.” She smacked him up against the side of his head. “You nearly got Merton all but killed, and do you think he’d have survived a place like that?” Lori glared.

“I didn’t know.”

“it’s okay.” Merton closed his kit.

“Merton…” She reached for him and he moved away so Tommy reached for him and put his hand right on that scar on his shoulder and he crumpled to his knee clutching his shoulder.

“Shit… what did I do?” He held a sobbing Merton in his arms.

“can we just… _go_ …?” He sobbed and wiped his eyes on his cloak and started towards his hearse.

“Merton…” Tommy paused.

“It’s an old scar…” He sighed.

“How do you have a scar there…” Tommy seemed to be putting something together and Merton sighed and pulled his shirt collar down to show the weird scar on his shoulder.

“I got this when _someone_ shoved me into that old rusty locker freshman year.”

“But that…” Tommy closed his mouth.

“What am I missing here.” Lori frowned.

“I did that…” Tommy spoke softly.

“Yeah… it’s not the only one.”

“Merton…”

“Tommy. You’re not that guy anymore. That guy was an ass hole who ruined my life almost every day. He ruined my clothes, he got me in trouble with my family. He was the reason I got sent to one of those conversion camps the first time. I spent most of my childhood wishing I was dead because of that guy. So, on some level I’m happy that guy is gone. You’re still growing into who you’ll be. But what ever happens I know you’ll never been that ass hole.” He was crying then. “So, in a way it makes me feel better about it.”

“what other scars...” Tommy’s eyes shifted yellow.

“These.” Merton pulled his shirt up over his head and showed several mostly healed scars and faint lines all over his chest and back. Some that had been there for the better part of two decades.

“holy shit… h… how… why…?” Tommy gaped at him.

“How didn’t I tell you and why did I ever help you?” Tommy simply nodded. “Simple. Your eyes.” Merton pulled his shirt back on.

“My eyes…?”

“You were sad, alone, dejected, you were hurting, and confused and you just wanted someone to tell you that it’d get better, there was a cure, and you just had to work for it and you’d be fine. That all you had to do was stick it out and keep your head down and maybe you could be free and never have to feel like you were a tiny thing or something dirty that everyone looked down on.” Merton’s eyes shining.

“Merton… how…?”

“Because you made me feel that for years. Every single day. And when you didn’t it was one of the jocks you were friends with. You made me wish I was dead. And you made me stay in that dark place you had only a few hours’ taste of and I decided right then what kinda man I am. The kind that would have been a friend to that kid who was alone and scared and didn’t understand why he had to be the way he was or why people picked on him all the time for it.” Merton sighed.

“merton…” Tommy’s voice broke.

“Let’s go.” Merton sighed and walked off, not even aware that he’d gotten some of the _goo_ wiped down his back when he took his shirt off and put it back on. But as he walked he could smell it on him, and tell that some of it was on his hands that he’d been wiping his tears, but he didn’t care. He was human and it wasn’t like he could catch being an incubus.

“you didn’t know, did you.” Lori said quietly as she and Tommy trailed behind Merton.

“I knew I wasn’t a great person but… I didn’t know this…”

“I think you need to say something.”

“Yeah, but like what? What do you say to the person who’s kept you from killing yourself? Who you hurt that badly, all while knowing he did it because he’s a better person than you are?” Tommy sighed.

“Yeah… that’s going to be a tough act to follow.” Lori nodded.

“Exactly.” He sighed. “I mean I complain all the time about how much my social life has suffered from us hanging out, I’m the reason we stopped hanging out at School because I didn’t want people figuring out that we were friends…”

“Why?” Lori frowned. After all she had _some_ idea as to why he’d do that but when she’d given up on that sort of life, she’d given up a lot of it’s trappings. Including who gave a crap about who she associated with. She’d ate lunch with Merton and people had shunned her and she’d thrown a text book at one jack ass’ head when he’d said something about it. But Tommy had been scared that he’d some how get nerd germs or something and ruin his social life. She shook her head and walked a little faster.

Tommy was too in his head to smell it creeping up on them. But he did notice when Merton vanished from in front of them and Lori stopped in her tracks.

“Where’s Merton?” Tommy growled, his eyes turning amber as he searched the park.

“Up there.” Lori pointed to a mass of black in the tree.

“Where I…” Merton’s cloak fell out of the tree top. “YOU GIVE HIM BACK!” Tommy launched himself into the tree, transforming fully to into his wolf man form as he roared and started tearing into anything that didn’t smell like Merton. His claws sinking into something slimy and hot as he sliced again and again at the creature till with a slick wet thud, Merton landed on the ground below them and the Incubus landed in a messy pile next to Merton.

“MERTON!” Tommy slid in next to his friend and started checking him all over. There was blood but it didn’t seem to be coming from anywhere. He panicked and started shaking Merton till he slowly opened his eyes.

“Did you jump into a tree for me?” Merton asked in a slow and groggy voice.

“yeah…” Tommy blushed furiously.

“okay… and the Incubus?”

“Dead.” Tommy gestured over his shoulder with his head.

“Right… we need to desiccate him.”

“Why?” Lori frowned.

“He uses the fluid he steals from humans to sustain himself. So long as he’s got fresh enough sperm in him, he’s not going to die. And given the size of that guy’s dick and the shrinkage to his balls… I’d wager this thing ate heavily.” Merton slowly started to move. It was like he was heavily drugged.

“OH…” Lori blushed and looked away.

“Wha…?” Merton looked down and so did Tommy. Merton had an erection, being on the slightly bigger side it was quite noticeable when he became hard. He blushed slightly realizing it was likely the slime and mucus he was covered in from the Incubus hitting his system.

“Venom?” Tommy asked politely, trying not to look.

“Yeah…” Merton sighed. “Hopefully it goes down before I have to… _deal_ with it.” He grumbled as he turned around and sighed. “Drag him to the hearse. I hate to have you put him in it, but it’s that or we send one of you to the store to get enough salt to effectively cure him as jerky.”

“Why one of us?” Lori frowned.

“Because if I go into a store with a raging boner, I’m pretty sure I’ll attract unwanted attention or that I’ll end up getting banned form the store.”

“They wouldn’t…”

“Guys with public boners are looked at with the same judgmental shame that a woman breast feeding in public gets. Same shit different gender.” He shrugged.

“Right.” She nodded, understanding.

“Tommy, carry my attacker to the hearse. I’m pretty sure the coffin’s warded against Incubus.”

“Warded?” Lori frowned harder again as Tommy lifted the body off the ground.

“You never know when we’re not going to have the tools at hand to deal with something. I mean I don’t have a super-sized coffee… I’m not rich. But, an wrought iron casket covered in runes and warding glyphs from fourteen languages designed to contain anything remotely classified as evil, and it’s a safe place to put Tommy if he has a werewolf thing that I can’t navigate.”

“You’ve put Tommy in the coffin?” Lori blinked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Tommy huffed.

“Full moons when you’ve got blue balls isn’t world friendly.” Merton said quietly and saw the prickly way Tommy set his shoulders. “I didn’t tell her details. But she was going to ask embarrassing questions if we didn’t tell her something.”

“You didn’t like it when I told her about you.” He pouted.

“Because while your thing is embarrassing, you telling my secret without my permission puts my life in danger every time you do it.” Merton sighed. “But I won’t give details without your input.”

“okay.” Tommy’s shoulders slumped a little.

“You’re still bothered about the scars?” Merton sighed, a little miffed that he had to placate Tommy’s ego and play nurse maid to him after just being attacked and all the emotional shit he’d gone through just before that.

“you never told me.” Tommy was quiet.

“I never told anyone till now.”

“but I did that… I…” His voice broke again and he shut his mouth.

“The old you did that. The same sorta guy that came out of the mirror whose ass we kicked. That’s not who you are anymore.”

“I didn’t think that’s who I was ever.” Tommy hunched in on himself which was impressive for his lanky six-foot frame as he carried a presumed dead body over one shoulder.

“We never know the full impact of our actions or the ripples our lives will cause.” Merton put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“but I didn’t want to be remembered as the guy who did that to anyone, least of all you.” Tommy sighed again.

“Did you know you’re the reason I wear black?” Tommy paused. “I didn’t figure you’d figured that out.”

“Is this because of something bad?” Tommy asked quietly.

“The scar on my shoulder. My parents made such a huge thing about the shirt that they grounded me and told me they were taking everything away from me and I’d only wear the clothes I paid for from now on because they weren’t wasting money on me if I couldn’t be responsible and take care of my clothes.” Tommy’s body moved like a puppy’s ears that dropped as if it had been kicked.

“shit… I…”

“So, I took my allowance and looked for the cheapest thing I could find and I found black clothes in bulk. It was cheap and comfy and it gave me something to wear. But it didn’t stop the bullying, nothing was going to really. I made my peace with that a long time ago. So, I ended up wearing black a lot and that’s how I met Alister and fell into the goth club and then you know how that went.”

“So, I basically screwed up your whole life.” Tommy lamented.

“Not exactly. I wasn’t ever going to be popular. At least you and circumstances led me to a place where I was accepted and had friends and that eventually put me on your radar as someone who knew enough about the paranormal and supernatural to be safe to tell your secret to.” Merton shrugged.

“I’m glad you didn’t turn me away.”

“And give up the prime chance to learn about a werewolf from a werewolf? Are you nuts? I wasn’t giving that up for anything.”

“Right, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re a better person than I was back then.” Tommy gave him a light shove with his shoulder.

“I don’t know if I’d say better…” Merton blushed. “But at least you never had to worry that I’d strap you down to a table and dissect you.”

“thanks for that.” Tommy blushed.

“So you’re cool with the not straight thing?” Merton asked quietly.

“Sure I am.” Tommy smiled. “We fight monsters, what am I going to do, replace you just because you like guys? What’s the point in that? No one can replace you. You’re Merton.”

“oh.” Merton smiled softly and nodded as he felt his face grow hot and he focused on getting the hearse open and not talking about this stuff anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly getting through my back log, this story is another 70 page chapter being broken up into a set of 10 page 7 chapters.


End file.
